


For science. And for the good of humanity.

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, let’s talk about why the fuck Howard Stark has super soldier serum in his car, shall we? After Peggy promised Steve it would all be destroyed?</p><p>(aka How Howard Stark’s scientific enthusiasm and political naivety led to disaster)</p><p>A teeny tiny piece of un-betaed fic meta prompted by <a href="http://jamesesbarnes.tumblr.com/post/150176218923/i-have-a-mission-for-you">this gifset</a> on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For science. And for the good of humanity.

Howard knew that Peggy thought it was the right thing, to destroy the serum, but when it came to it, he just couldn’t do it. He was a scientist, first and foremost, and you don’t just pass up an opportunity for enquiry like that. 

I mean, come on, Steve Rogers turned out great! He was a puny weakling with a list of illnesses and health defects as long as your arm, and after the serum he was as strong and healthy as an ox. This could be the cure, for everything. Howard doesn’t think Steve got so much as a common cold after he received the serum and the Vita-rays.

And the Nazis have been defeated. There’s no war, not any more, not after Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Who’d be dumb enough to go to war now? Ergo, no more supersoldiers. 

So, no, sorry Peggy, he’s not gonna destroy that vial of blood. He’s gonna extract the serum and keep working on it. For science. And for the good of humanity.


End file.
